


A Garden Blooms in my Chest

by Jude81



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: Amar a Muerte Telenova, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Mexican Telenova, Mexico City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Valentina and Juliana are falling in love but don't fully know it yet. Valentina sneaks away to buy flowers for Juliana.





	1. The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Valentina and Juliana from the Mexican Telenova, Amar a Muerte. Their story is amazing and so beautifully done! You can see all of their scenes with English subtitles on All the Lilies youtube channel. Go watch it and the leave the video-maker some love!
> 
> This takes place the same day, after their first kiss in the pool, and Juliana's mother is still in the hospital.

The little bell above the door jangled as Valentina slipped through the front door of the small flower shop. It wasn’t much bigger than her bedroom, but the owner had managed to utilize every nook and cranny of the small space, adorning each spot with carefully arranged buckets of flowers. A few well-placed Mexican Sycamore saplings graced the sides of the door, and the small counter in the back of the store.

She smiled and inhaled deeply, letting the scent of the flowers wash over her: agave, roses, morning glory, lilies and too many more to discern. She opened her eyes and stepped further into the room, carefully weaving her way around the black buckets overflowing with flowers. She bypassed the roses. They reminded her too much of her sometimes boyfriend, Lucho, although she doubted, he bought his extravagant bouquets in this small shop that was almost squished between a shop that sold beer and lottery and another shop that was more of a greasy eatery than anything else.

She had never really been to this part of Mexico City, although it was a few blocks from the hospital where Juliana’s mother was recuperating.

_Juliana._

She’d left Juliana sleeping in her bed, her friend too exhausted to make the trip back to the hospital, although she had valiantly denied she needed the sleep, only needing to be with her mother. It had taken careful persuasion and promises that Valentina would check on her mother for the few precious hours that Juliana finally allowed herself to sleep.

She had already checked on her mother who had been sleeping, talked to the nurses, and had found herself wandering around the area, against Jacabo’s wishes. But she’d ignored her driver and bodyguard, needing the fresh air to help clear her mind. And soon she’d found herself in front of the small flower shop.

She stopped in front of the small cooler, staring at the artfully arranged bouquets. Roses, lilies, even some daisies. But they weren’t right, not what she wanted to say. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say, or how to say it; but her father had always told her that flowers spoke the universal language of love. It seemed as if he were right, for she vaguely remembered the flowers he would bring her mother, before she passed, before he stopped buying flowers for anyone until Lucia.

She sighed and turned her way, carefully picking her way around a small table display with cards and a few teddy bears. She let her fingers run along the small tablecloth on the table, her fingers bumping over the tiny crocheted laces. She didn’t even know what type of flowers Juliana liked.

_Juliana._

She was floating again, Juliana’s hand clasped in her own, her eyes staring at the brightly white tiled ceiling that stretched above them like an endless sky.

_The water was warm, almost too warm, and she wondered if maybe that had more to do with the nervous tumbling in her belly than the actual temperature of the pool. It was an unusual feeling, and it had taken her time to understand what it meant: the fluttering in her belly, the heat in her cheeks, the anxious tripping of her heart in her chest…a hellish combination of desire and fear. It was a monster pressing against her ribs, causing her lungs to ache with each breath._

_But it was momentarily soothed as she floated beside Juliana, their hands clasped, arms pressed together, almost shoulder to shoulder. Their legs bumped in the gentle waves they created as they treaded water, Valentina bearing part of the weight of the water to keep Juliana buoyed._

_It was only Juliana’s second swimming lesson, and she hadn’t taught Juliana much beyond how to float. But holding Juliana in her arms, using her own body to create a safe harbor for Juliana in the water had taught her more than she would have imagined._

Valentina bit her lip, her fingers trembling slightly against the lace. She stepped across the room to the other small cooler, her eyes straying to the lilies. Stargazers. They had been her mother’s favorite. She pressed her fingers against the cool glass, needing the solid touch to ground herself.

She was floating.

_Her hand swirled lightly in the water as she floated, her eyes staring straight up at nothing, her vision filled with what could be: the feel of Juliana’s arms around her waist, the press of her face into the warm crook of Valentina’s neck. She shuddered, her legs losing their soft, careful rhythm, and her feet abruptly scraped the bottom of the pool._

_She heard Juliana flounder beside her, her fingers suddenly grasping tightly around Valentina’s. She pulled Juliana up and into her arms, relieved that the other girl was laughing. They giggled, and Valentina brushed a few wet hairs off Juliana’s face, brushed them behind her ear, her fingers lingering against the delicate curve of her ear. She wanted to trace it, learn every gentle line of her ear._

_They giggled, Juliana’s arms wrapped around her waist, sliding up to her shoulders, and it was inevitable; as sure at the rhythm of the tides and the rise of the sun with her love, the moon. Valentina dipped her head, her eyes filled only with the warmth of Juliana’s eyes, the beautiful slope of her nose, and the gentle curve of her mouth._

_And she hesitated. Waited. Her mouth dry with fear, hope blooming so deeply inside her chest, that she was sure her ribs were cracking with the expanding pressure. It hurt, it ached, and it was a thousand times more painful then when she’d broken her arm when she was ten._

_And then Juliana lifted her head, just enough, her eyes fluttering shut, her breath warm against Valentina’s lips._

_She still held Juliana’s hand in her own, her other hand on her arm, fingers gently splayed around her bicep. Valentina could feel it jump under her touch, felt it bunch slightly and then relax, and then Juliana’s hand was on her chest, her fingers barely dipping into the hollow of her throat. It was enough._

_It was barely a kiss, the smallest brush of lips, but it was a lightbulb that flickered and flickered and then steadied casting it’s warm glow at their feet. It was the smell of Jasmine and rose petals floating in the pool and misting across their wet skin._

_Valentina leaned into the kiss, her eyes closed. She moved her mouth slightly against Juliana’s, just enough so she could feel the weight of Juliana’s mouth against her own. And then she could feel it, like ivy curving around each rib, pulling them back in place, creating a flowering, blooming lattice born in her chest._

_Juliana._

“Miss? Miss? Can I help you, Miss?”

She jerked back, visions of Juliana disappearing like fog under a new sun. She carefully pulled her fingers off the cooler glass. Disconnecting. Returning.

She turned and smiled. “I’m sorry. I was lost in thought.” She brushed her hair behind her hears, hoping her face wasn’t as flushed as it felt.

“Of course,” the older woman smiled. She was short, with long black hair tied back in a simple braid. Her white apron was stained with greenery and flower pollen, and she held a single beautiful rose in her hand, clippers in the other.

She chuckled and gestured in the air with the clippers. “Not everyone likes thorns on their roses, so we trim some of them. Just so people have the option.” She turned back towards the counter, nodding her head for Valentina to follow her.

“Now, what can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for a flower,” Valentina murmured, cringing slightly at stating the obvious, but the other woman just nodded and smiled.

“It’s for…a friend.” It didn’t feel right. The word “friend” was sour on her tongue, and she wanted to spit it out or grind it between her teeth and swallow the remnants. “Friend” was too simple. It lacked color and vibrancy. It wasn’t the blooming flowers along her ribs, the garden growing in her chest with each passing breath, each thought of Juliana.

“Hmmmm…how about some white roses?”

But Valentina was already shaking her head, “No, something different.” She gestured helplessly in the air, before letting her hands drop to her purse, her fingers gripping the leather straps.

She shrugged, “It has to be special.”

The woman nodded, “What about a spring bouquet with daisies and lilies and irises?”

Valentina rubbed her forehead, a small headache blooming behind her eyes. It shouldn’t be so hard, but nothing looked right, or felt right. Nothing was _enough._

_They stood there in the pool, the warm water brushing against their skin, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together. She wanted to kiss her again, wanted to feel Juliana’s lips move against her own, taste the sweetness of her mouth, but she didn’t dare. So she stood there, hands pressed against Juliana’s skin, breathing the same air, flowers blooming in her chest._

“Flowers…they mean things,” she murmured, remembering when she’d sat in the garden with her mother listening as her mother told her each genus and species of flower and what they meant, what they symbolized.

“Yes, they do, although many people have forgotten what they mean, aside from some of the most basic like red or white roses.”

Valentina nodded, her eyes wandering the room, until she the one bucket filled with riotous blue. Hyacinths. She remembered her mother telling her about the blue hyacinths, traced back to a young Greek boy.

“Those. The blue ones. They mean truth, right?” She pointed to the bucket, her eyes already picking out the other individual flowers, her mother’s words filling her ears.

“Ah yes. Blue hyacinth means sincerity.” The woman picked through the bucket, pulling out five stems, carefully checking the bell petals for damage. “Perfect.”

She handed them to Valentina who smiled and closed her eyes, letting the scent wash over her. “Yes. Perfect.”

“You have Bird of Paradise?” Joy.

“Yes, perhaps just one? You don’t want to overwhelm the hyacinth. I will trim the stalk for you.”

Valentina nodded and continued searching the buckets. Roses were too mundane, daisies too simple for the first flowers she would buy for Juliana. She squatted down, pushing the buckets aside, and pulling other ones closer. She would need fern or some other type of greenery. But something else, something that represented them both, but symbolized…

“There you are,” she murmured as she pulled the bucket of dahlias towards her. Mexico’s official flower. Bond. Commitment. Because while she still didn’t fully comprehend the depth of her own feelings or what it meant for her and Juliana, she couldn’t deny the bond they shared, and she was committed to it.

Valentina chose two white with red on the inside of the petals, one completely white, and two white with purple on the inside of the petals. She wasn’t entirely sure how well it would match, and Valentina doubted Juliana would even realize it each flower meant, but she would know. She would know what it meant when she gave the flowers to Juliana.

She stepped out of the shop, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the glare of the sun. The bouquet was wrapped in brown parchment paper, and she cradled it gently against her chest. “Home please, Jacabo.”

*********************

She laid the flowers on her dresser and turned to look at Juliana, curled up on her bed still sleeping. Valentina could see the lines of worry furrowing her brow, and it made her heart ache. She wanted to soothe the worry and fear from her brow. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her shoes and light jacket, leaving her in pants and a tank top. She swung her legs onto the bed and stretched out on her back, before turning onto her side so she could face Juliana.

Their hands almost met on the pillow, and Valentina reached out with her pinky and traced along Juliana’s knuckles, not wanting to wake her, but needing the careful touch to ground her. She leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Juliana’s brow, but froze when Juliana shifted.

“H-hi,” muttered Juliana as she forced her eyes open, sleep still clouding her mind. She’d felt the dip in the bed when Valentina had laid down, and it had been enough to pull her from sleep.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok,” Juliana reached out and tangled her fingers with Valentina, shifting closer so their entwined hands were now nestled against her throat.

“Is mama ok?”

“Yes, she is resting. And the nurses said she will likely sleep for a few more hours.”

“Thank you.” Juliana opened her eyes wider, so she could focus on Valentina. “For everything. I-I…” she swallowed harshly, dropping her face, her lips pressed lightly to the back of Valentina’s hand. She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Valentina’s lips against her own. It frightened her, not the kiss, but how much she had wanted it, how much she wanted more. And she couldn’t think about it now, not when her mother lay in the hospital with a gunshot wound, not when the cartel was still after her.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Val.” She couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped her, and she hunched her shoulders, her voice rough and wet now.

“No. No, Jules. It is ok. I promise. It will be ok,” she moved closer, wrapping an arm around Juliana’s waist and pulling her flush against herself, her leg between Juliana’s, her palm pressed flat against Juliana’s back.

She brushed her nose against Juliana’s, tears stinking her own eyes, the garden in her chest blooming and pressing against her ribs. “I-I…” she pressed her lips tightly to Juliana’s forehead. “You are safe. Here. With me. No one will hurt you or your mama. I won’t let them.” Her ribs cracked.

“I promise. I promise. I promise.” She whispered it repeatedly, the mantra filling the air between them.

Juliana relaxed, inching closer to Valentina, pressing her face under Valentina’s chin. It was warm and safe and smelled deliciously like Valentina. She smiled and drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Flowers for my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. Valentina gives Juliana the flowers. This is more from Juliana's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this was well received. I honestly wasn't sure if anyone would read it. Thank you for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them! I also have a few more Juliantina stories planned out, including at least one that will be rated Explicit. 'Cuz we all love that! Lol.

Juliana blinked and yawned, slowly waking up. The room had darkened, the late afternoon sun no longer shining through the large window in Valentina’s room. And she realized with a pang of guilt that she had slept far longer than she’d intended. She should have returned to the hospital hours ago; her mother was sure to be awake and worried about where she was. But she didn’t want to move from her spot, her hands intertwined with Valentina’s, their legs tangled together. She felt warm and lazy, her blood thick with lassitude.

She stared at Valentina’s sleeping face, soft brown hair falling across her pale cheeks. Her lips were plump, the skin a natural light coral. She bit her own lip, bumping her nose lightly against Valentina’s. She wanted to kiss her, press her lips against Valentina’s, memorize the feel of them against her own. She licked her dry lips, wondering what Valentina’s tasted like, wondered if she would ever get the chance to truly explore them.

She dipped her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She needed to get up, force herself from the comfort of Valentina and return to the hospital. She sighed and carefully pulled away, smiling a little at how hard it was to untangle herself from Valentina. She smiled a little at the frown on Valentina’s face, at the way her hands twitched on the pillow they’d shared.

She scooted off the bed careful not to jostle Valentina, she stretched her arms high above her head, relaxing into the popping of her spine. She rolled her head, trying to stretch out her neck when her eyes caught a flash of color and paper. She slowly let her arms fall to her sides, rolling out her shoulders before approaching the dresser.

She let her fingers lightly skim the brown, parchment paper, rolling a corner between her fingers. It was heavy, the inside almost waxy. She leaned down and brushed her nose against the dahlia’s, inhaling deeply, before turning her face into the hyacinths. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the tiny petals brushed against her cheek, their succulent scent drifting into her nose. She smiled at the way the petals whispered across her lips as she turned her head. It was silky and smooth, much like kissing Valentina.

She parted her lips slightly, just enough that when she turned her face slightly, the petals caught between her lips. They were soft and cool between her lips, and she imagined this must be what blue tasted like.

She pulled away, standing up when she heard the soft, incoherent murmurs behind her, telling her Valentina was awake. She let her fingers linger on the bouquet for a moment, wondering who gave them to Valentina. Her fingers curled against the paper, wrinkling it when she realized that of course Lucho gave her the flowers, flowers that Juliana couldn’t afford to give Valentina.

She let her hand fall from the paper and turned to face Valentina who was sitting up in bed, hair tumbling down her face shoulders. She was only slightly disheveled, and Juliana liked the sight of her like that, pale cheeks tinted with coral, eyes wide and dreamy, lips pouting, her fingers restlessly plucking at the quilt covering the double bed.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Valentina held out her hand, and Juliana moved quickly to take it, bumping her shin against the corner of the bed. She hissed in pain and laughed, a blush stealing across her cheeks.

“Awwww, my poor baby, are you ok?” Valentina pulled Juliana down to sit beside her, her hands quickly finding the cuff of Juliana’s pantleg and rolling it up so she could check Juliana’s shin for bruising.

Juliana blushed and leaned back on her hands. “No, it is fine,” but despite her protestations, she didn’t bother to stop Valentina from checking her leg with sure fingers. Juliana bit her lip, staring at Valentina’s profile where the other girl was leaning over her leg, murmuring in quiet distress when Valentina found a small bruise already forming on Juliana’s leg.

“Let me get you some ice,” but Valentina didn’t move from her spot, her fingers caressing the small red mark and bruise forming on Juliana’s shin.

“No, no. It is fine. I don’t need i-ice,” murmured Juliana, her words trembling slightly as she tried to catch her breath. The gentle touch of Valentina’s fingers against her shin robbed her of clarity, and she could hear her heart pound in her ears. Just a simple touch, and she felt as if rendered useless.

“Are you sure?” Valentina finally dragged her gaze away from Juliana’s shin, wondering at her reluctance. She had seen Juliana’s legs a hundred times, admired them, perhaps without realizing that she wanted to do more than just stare at them. Until now.

She leaned down and kissed the red skin, her ears humming with the vibration of Juliana’s breath hitching in her chest. She wanted to linger, press her lips against the skin, all of Juliana’s skin, but she could feel the muscles tremble under her lips, and Valentina pulled away, ignoring the way her chest ached.

“I-Yes…I’m sure,” muttered Juliana, her eyes wide, her mouth dry. She hadn’t expected the kiss against her bruised flesh, nor had she expected the way her breath would catch in her chest, and the way her ribs would expand so abruptly as if the tremulous joy and confusion in her chest would suddenly burst free.

“I don’t know, maybe I should get you some anyway. Just in case.” Valentina quickly hopped off the bed, her fingers a little too eager too touch Juliana. She needed a few moments away from Juliana who was in her bed, her dark eyes wide, lips gently parted. She was too enticing to resist, and it confused Valentina that she both wanted to resist and yet climb back onto the bed and press herself against Juliana, so she could feel the weight of her against her own flesh.

She stepped towards the door, before remembering the flowers. “Oh!” She scooped them up and offered them to Juliana, sitting back down on the edge of the bed so they were facing each other. “Here.”

Juliana frowned for a moment, “Yes, they are beautiful.”

“No, silly.” Valentina laid them in her lap. “They are for you,” she looked down at her lap, suddenly worried that perhaps she shouldn’t have bought them for Juliana. But weren’t women allowed to buy flowers and give them to each other? Surely female friends did that? Except she knew that that the flowers weren’t given merely in friendship. No, each flower was carefully chosen, plucked from the garden blooming in her chest to lay at Juliana’s feet.

“Oh, I thought they were yours. From Lucho,” she muttered as she looked down at the flowers, the tight ball in her belly that she hadn’t realized was even there, suddenly loosening.

They were for her. From Valentina. Valentina had bought her flowers. No one had ever bought her flowers before.

“I-I…thank you,” she breathed, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth and then blooming across her face. Her cheeks ached with the stretch of her smile, and her heart fluttered in her chest. They were her flowers. “They are beautiful, Val. So beautiful. Thank you.”

Valentina leaned forward, one hand cupping Juliana’s cheek, her fingers curling around Juliana’s ear. She leaned her forehead against Juliana’s. “No, Jules. You are beautiful,” and then she looked up, dropping a kiss on Juliana’s nose, before quickly jumping from the bed.

“Ice! Going to get ice!” She hurried out the door leaving Juliana sitting on her bed, arms cradling the flowers.

*****************************

Juliana shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. She settled the bouquet a little more securely in her lap and then undid the twine holding it together. She pulled back the paper, her fingers gently pulling the stems apart so she could see better. She spread them out on the paper before her and picked up a red dahlia.

She smiled and brought it to her nose and lips. Mexico’s national flower. She’d seen them before, their neighbor in San Antonio had them in her garden, and of course she’d seen them in the front windows of the flower shops and in buckets at the local markets. But she’d never thought anyone would give them to her, that they would be so beautiful. She touched the petals gently, her fingertips gently parting them so she could see more of the deep red color inside.

“Devotion,” she murmured softly, trying to remember what it was that her neighbor in San Antonio had told her. She’d helped her neighbor in with her groceries and had mentioned that her garden was pretty. She hadn’t expected the long exposition about flowers and their meaning from the elderly lady, and she’d tried her best to listen, but she’d been busy thinking about other things that hot day.

“No, that isn’t right,” she sighed as she put the flower down and picked up a purple one. She dragged it lightly across her cheek, chuckling at the way it tickled her cheek.

“Bonding. That’s it. It’s commitment.” She grinned and set the flower down with its companions, wondering if Valentina had known what it meant when she gave it to her.

She picked up the Bird of Paradise next, letting her fingers skim across the long “beak” of the bird. It was beautiful, and she thought it meant passion but couldn’t really remember. She grabbed her phone, quickly scrolling through google until she found what she wanted.

“Joy. It means joy. Hmmmm…” she set it back down and simply stared for a moment at the flowers, her heart tripping a little harder in her chest. She bit her lip and looked back down at her phone, searching until she found hyacinth.

Sincerity. She tapped her phone against her chin, more confused now than before. Did the flowers means something more than friendship, was it possible Valentina was telling her a story?

She groaned and dropped the phone in her lap and rested her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. She needed to get to the hospital, put the flowers out of her mind. But she didn’t move from the spot.

“Hey, are you ok?”

She jerked her head upright to stare at Valentina who stood in the doorway, a small bag of ice and cloth in her hands. “I…um…yes. Of course. I’m fine.”

Valentina frowned a little as Juliana sounded tired and on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry. The flowers weren’t meant to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying, Val,” Juliana chuckled, but it sounded weak even to her own ears, and she knew Val was right. She was about to cry.

Valentina carefully pushed the flowers to the side and sat on the bed, “hey, it’s ok. You haven’t really cried much about what happened to your mom. It’s ok to cry, if you need to.” She wrapped the cloth around the small bag of ice and pulled Juliana’s leg towards her, so it was across her lap, and placed it on the bruise on her leg.

Juliana winced at the weight of the ice and then settled, conscious of the warmth of Valentina’s hand on her leg, gently stroking it to relax her. “I know. It’s just that…” she wiped at her face, relieved that the tears hadn’t spilled down her cheeks yet. She blinked rapidly, willing Valentina’s blurry face to come into focus. “I have to be strong for mama. She will only worry if I cry, and she is too weak to worry. She needs to concentrate on healing.”

Valentina nodded. It made sense, except she knew there was more to it. Juliana didn’t like to appear weak. She was naturally quiet, a little unsure of herself, but strong, stronger than she knew; but Valentina was sure that Juliana couldn’t see it. So Juliana had her pride, and it was her shield what kept her from harm.

Valentina smiled a little and hummed under her breath, Juliana could be so stubborn, her pride sometimes getting in the way of her good sense, but it was one of the things Valentina loved about Juliana.

Loved.

Her hands trembled against Juliana’s skin, and she took a deep breath, her face suddenly flushing. Love. She loved Juliana. Juliana, her friend. Friends loved each other. Always.

“Hey, are you ok?” Juliana slid closer, her legs pushing across Valentina’s lap until the back of her thighs were flush with the side of Valentina’s thigs. She cupped Valentina’s cheek and turned her face towards her, caressing her cheek bones with her thumb. She slid her other arm around the back of Valentina’s shoulders and tugged her towards herself. It was only a few inches, but it was enough so she could press her lips to Valentina’s temple.

“Are you ok?” When Valentina nodded, Juliana continued. “The flowers are beautiful. Thank you. I mean it. No one has ever given me flowers before.” She felt Valentina slip an arm around her lower back and pull her forward. It was awkward and her legs bunched up too much.

Valentina slipped an arm under Juliana’s legs and lifted. It was much harder than she would have thought from her sitting position, but she managed to pull Juliana into her lap. She felt Juliana tense and then slowly relax into her, tucking her head into her shoulder.

“I’m glad you like them,” she whispered after a moment, almost too afraid to speak, lest she ruin the moment. They’d never sat like this before, been quite this close before, despite sharing a bed a few times. This was different, and it made Valentina think of things that worried her.

“I chose each one carefully…” she let her voice trail off, the nervousness in her belly slowly tightening into a hot ball. She could feel her throat closing up around the words she wanted to say, and vines in her chest wrapped tightly around her ribs, making each breath ache.

Juliana pressed her face harder into Valentina’s shoulder, one arm around the small of her back, the other hand resting in her lap, fingers tangled in the bottom of Valentina’s shirt. She could feel the weight of words not spoken pressing against her skin, and it made her want to cry, perhaps to even curse.

She wanted Valentina to say it, without even knowing what “it” was. If Valentina said it, then maybe Juliana could understand the frightened patter of her own heart, the dryness of her mouth, the way she ached to bury her face in the crook of Valentina’s neck and breathe her in, let her scent spill down her throat and wrap around her lungs.

“Joy. Sincerity. Commitment-a bond.” She barely whispered the words against Valentina’s shoulder, but she knew Valentina had heard her.

Valentina instinctively tightened her hold around Juliana when she heard, no felt, the muffled words seared into her shoulder. It was a flaming brand against her skin, and Valentina was sure if she turned and looked, she would see the words scarred into her flesh.

“Yes,” she whispered, dropping her head slightly, her lips pressed against the crown of Juliana’s head.

“I’m glad,” murmured Juliana, as she pulled her face from Valentina’s shoulder, her hand reaching up to cup Valentina’s face, her thumb brushing across her lips.

The met somewhere in the murky middle of friendship and love, their lips pressed lightly together, before their mouths moved against each other, testing and pushing against the limits of what was and what they wanted.

Flowers burst and bloomed in Valentina’s chest, the ivy loosening it’s choking hold around her ribs. It was enough, the garden blooming in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
